percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 9
The Assassins: ' '''Code Death ' 'Chapter 9 ' '''Grace Roderick Cerberus stood there, glaring at us with six eyes. Three mouths foaming with blood caked teeth. He growled at us and then barked with three mouths all at once, the bark was so loud it shook the bus and made me fall out of my seat. “Holy Hachi!” Hecter yelped and I agreed with him. This dog meant something ''bad ''was going to happen. He barked again and I literally held onto my seat with all my strength. Cerberus ran up to the bus and smacked it with one of his heads. The bus was sent flying and I crashed out the window and flew out of the bus and landed on the road. My arms and legs got scraped up as I flew down the road and came to a stop right in front of Cerberus. I looked up and the middle head looked down at me. The foam dripped down on me and I stared into his bloodshot eyes. The middle head barked at me and shot down to bite me, I jumped up and ran under it so its heads couldn't reach me. I ran out from behind Cerberus and it turned around, its giant tail missing me by mere inches. I hurried down the road with Cerberus chasing after me. I felt my sides burst into pain and burn. Then I saw the shadow and I was lifted into the air. Cerberus had me in his mouth. “Let her go!” I heard Courtney yell from down below, but her voice sounded like an echo. It was so far away. I felt something warm and sticky on my hands, I lifted up my arm and saw it covered in blood. Cerberus had bitten me ''hard. '' His jaw went deeper into my sides, I screamed out in pain as a felt my rib cage snap and crack. I felt my heart slow down a little. My breathing slowed down and my vision went foggy. ''NO. You are NOT dying here, not today. KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE. ''I told myself, I had to survive. I had a duty to fulfill. I wasn't going to let everyone down. I pulled out a small dagger I kept strapped to my leg in case of things like this. Well, not ''exactly ''like this but you know what I mean. I looked around for something to stab, not the gums because I didn't want to get covered in more blood. And I couldn't reach that far because of my ribs. I looked at the tooth that was in my side, I saw a large black hole. A Cavity. Perfect. I took the chance, this was all I had. I shoved the dagger into the tooth, Cerberus yelped in pain. My ears bled. I felt the blood run down my ears. I couldn't hear. Just the slightest echos. Cerberus opened his jaw and I fell out of his mouth, the dagger slipped out of the cavity and I took it with me. I fell to the ground, blood flying off of me. My vision becoming more foggy, I saw the others fighting Cerberus. With Cerberus distracted with the pain, they had tied him down with ropes and had knocked him out. It was mere seconds and I glanced over to see Zahir running towards me, but he was too late. He wouldn't reach me in enough time. I hit the ground and I felt ''pain. ''You do not know pain until you've felt the pain I ''went through. '' I hit the ground, and my ribs broke. All of them, snapped in half. I screamed out in pain, I screamed so loud that I actually made everyone cover their ears. My heart slowed down so slow I didn't know if it was beating. My breathing slowed down that I barely got any air. I felt the blood inside my body churning around, I had punctured so many organs I didn't think I would survive. The wounds that Cerberus had made shot out blood when I landed. I lost so much blood I felt myself go cold. I felt arms slip under me, Zahir lifted me up and I looked down at where I was. There was so much blood I didn't know that there ''could ''be that much blood. I looked up at Zahir, he had broken into a sprint with the others following him to what used to be our bus. But it was no beat up and almost destroyed. I felt a hand on my forehead, I saw the face of Logan looked down at me. His green eyes full of concern. I couldn't hear barely anything, I just heard the echos of what sounded like ''“Don't leave us!” '' Zahir ran into the bus and sat me down on the back seat, right away he started tending to my wounds. He gasped every once in awhile while cleaning my wounds, I know he was trying to tend to my ribs. But he couldn't get into my chest because he didn't want to risk hurting me more. After awhile, he had fixed up my ears and most of my wounds. But he had to summon Zira to heal my ribs. Which felt weird. I felt all my ribs slide back into place and snap back together. After Zira came, he stayed for a little while. Talking to me, but I couldn't respond because I could barely hear him. All I remember him saying is ''“Don't expect to see me again, Heartache.” ''And then he simply kinda disappeared and Zahir came back. I don't know what happened next because I kinda drifted off into a deep sleep. . . Category:Cutefairy78 Category:The Assassins Category:Chapter Page